First Time
by waterrain
Summary: Switzerland agrees to it, but he hopes that he would not regret it. Warning This Will Have Axis Powers x Switzerland.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning Axis Powers x Switzerland In The Next Chapter.**

"Hey, Swiss. Germany and I decide to invite Japan in on the fun. " Italy commented cheerfully and then added. "It will more fun for you Swissy Babe."

"Don't call me Swissy Babe." Switzerland snapped angrily and his gun was not on him otherwise Italy would have been shoot.

"Heh, sorry. So anyway we came up with the perfect game plan—" Italy started to say, but then Switzerland intruded.

"You three talked about it." Switzerland said in an annoyed voice for he was left out of it, but knew it was more than likely for wanting of a surprise.

"Yep and it was their idea of course. We want to maximum your pleasure Switzerland and I'm positive you will love it." Italy said happily and he looked at Switzerland with hopeful eyes.

"Fine, but this will be my first time with having more than two people." Switzerland told him and it was the truth.

"Heh, Don't worry Swiss. It will be wonderful." Italy commented lightly and looked at him with eager eyes.

"We shall see Italy." Switzerland stated flatly and he was wondering what they were planning to do to him.

",But Japan really wants to dress you up before we begin." Italy said innocently and then smiled brightly at Switzerland.

"Uh huh." Switzerland said calmly and he wondered what Japan will have him wear, but in a few minutes he will find out.

"And don't worry he will not post any of the Photo's up." Italy commented happily and pulled Switzerland by the arm to the bedroom.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Warning Cross Dressing Switzerland. Next chapter will be Japan dressing up Switzerland and Someone Is Cheering On Japan. **

**I have decided to hold off the Axis Powers x Switzerland until chapter four. **

Switzerland walked into the room and he saw Japan blushing slightly while holding an outfit, but then glanced around and saw America drinking Cola along with hearing that annoying slurping sound yet somehow made Switzerland blush. Italy whistled innocently and then walked out of the room making sure to close it behind him.

"What the hell America? I thought you were the one who had said that the Axis Powers were dangerous and all that when they are joined together." Switzerland asked and he was still recovering from the slight shock of America being here.

"All the more reason to stay and make sure they don't cause any wars." America replied simply and smiled brightly at Switzerland.

"How did you even find out?" Switzerland asked smoothly and his right eye twitched slightly.

"Japan told me. Besides I'm here to cheer on Japan. Go for the gold, Japan!" America called out happily and his right fist was raised into the air. That was when Switzerland noticed America's current outfit and he managed to keep the blush from his cheeks.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Switzerland asked flatly and he stared at America's outfit. It was a dark blue mini skirt and short sleeve dark red mid drift showing shirt with a white bow in the center. The white bow had tiny golden stars all around it and Switzerland's eyes drifted down to America's thighs.

"I'm Sailor America!" America said loudly and then did a peace sign while smiling brightly.

"Nevermind." Switzerland muttered and he wondered why he even bothered asking him.

"Besides, I'm here for you Swiss. If it turns ugly and you feel as if you're being raped. I will be a hero and save you from the Axis Powers! Anyway go for it Japan!" America exclaimed excitedly and he beamed at them happily. His mini skirt was on the rise while he held up his arms and both of them saw the silk white panties.

"Why Japan?" Switzerland muttered to Japan and he saw the blush on Japan's cheeks.

"He gives me courage." Japan said quietly and he just looked at America while blushing.

"Oh and Swiss just to let you know Japan is wonderful." America stated calmly to Switzerland and his mini skirt was now slipping down slightly.

"America." Japan scolded him lightly and he knew what America was going to say.

"Okay, Japan. Didn't you want to dress up Swiss? Heh, you always do you have a fetish for dressing people up. Oh, but Swissy here also loves dressing m-" America asked lightly and his head was tilted slightly towards Japan, but his words were cut off by Switzerland's loud cough.

" Japan dress me up." Switzerland said calmly and Japan walked over closer to him.

"It's going to be okay. Well it is best for you guys that I'm the one supervising. Germany is still pissed at Russia, France would be well France, and Well England would purposely be bitchy about the whole entire thing." America said cheerfully and then he sat on the bed. His eyes were focused on Japan and Switzerland. His legs were not closed and he did not care about how it looked for he is America.

"Japan I bet you have a lot of fun with him." Switzerland muttered quietly as he looked over at America and seeing those white panties clearly since America's legs were not closed.

"Yes. I'm positive you have plenty with him too." Japan whispered back and his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Why did you pick out this Heidi Outfit?" Switzerland decided to change the subject and he just looked at it. Japan's cheeks turned red and did not respond to the question.

"Well, Japan always pictured that Switzerland would wear that sort of thing." America said causally and then added, "Anyway, Don't be shy you should see what Japan had me wear through out the years. I have a photo scratch book with photos of me wearing some pretty kinky outfits."

Switzerland sighed heavily and then he quickly stripped off his outfit. He face Japan and saw that his cheeks were rosy.

"Alright, Japan. Dress me up." Switzerland said bluntly and he heard America saying 'Go for it Japan. I believe in you!' Switzerland could not stop himself from blushing neither could Japan.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
